bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deimos
Deimos is a Makuta-turned halfling in Inferna Firesword’s epic Lightning Strikes Twice, ''and is the main villain in that story. Biography Deimos was one of the Makuta that made up the Brotherhood, and was assigned to the region of Shi-Nui after the Matoran Civil War. However, he was so rarely needed to help the city that he mainly kept to his lair, pursuing his own scientific interests – in particular, psychology and trying to discover what caused the love anomaly in the Matoran Universe. When Miserix was overthrown by Teridax, Deimos sided with Teridax, though his reasons for doing so are unknown. He was not known to have actively participated in the Brotherhood-Dark Hunter War, but what he had done to aid it is unknown. When Destral was razed near the end of the Destiny War, Deimos was one of the few Makuta who escaped the carnage, hiding with fellow Makuta Hecate and Tageria for nearly fifty years. After a hidden pool of energized protodermis was discovered in the Amari Islands, the female Makuta kidnapped Turaga Nuju and used his Shadow to Meld Deimos into a Halfling, hoping that he could capture the Spear of Ajax from the nearby island of Notus. Deimos erected a fortress on Enyo, and began to launch attacks on Notus. During the two weeks or so that followed, Deimos came under the sway of strange, powerful dreams. Hecate sensed this and warned him against them when she visited once, but it was all in vain, as Deimos fell deeply in love with Stara, ruler of the Amari Islands. He also had the delusion that she was in love with him as well, but when he realized that was false, he fell into deep rage and bitterness, hating both Stara and Nuju for loving each other. The same day this was realized, Stiaye and her friends arrived. Deimos was quick to attack, but was forced to retreat when Stiaye hit him with a lightning bolt powerful enough to overwhelm him. Several days later, when Stara, Stiaye, Amphitrite, Japoro, and Aeolus mounted an assault on his fortress, Deimos managed to gain a sinister influence over the two female Toa, and displayed almost vampire-like tendencies towards Stara before he was slammed out the fortress by Stiaye, taking the two male Toa outside by surprise. He nearly defeated the four Toa by poisoning Amphitrite, Aeolus, and Japoro with his swords and almost gaining the Spear of Ajax, but he was ultimately thwarted by Stiaye and killed by her hand. Powers and Abilities As a Makuta, Deimos had access to all 42 Rahkshi powers, along with the power to create kraata and possess spiritless/robotic bodies. When he became a halfling, he gained near-immortality and elemental Ice powers, along with a mind link to Nuju. Deimos also had a strange power to numb the souls of those mortals near him, making them fall under his direction unless they feel extreme emotions like anger. He is also proficient with his Kanohi Jutlin and twin longswords (which he often soaks in Hiziz Poison to add to their lethality). Personality In his Makuta incarnation, Deimos was a very calm, cool being, rarely swayed by his emotions, least of all love, which confused, intrigued, and frustrated him to no end as he tried to figure out why it existed in a universe that had no use for it. He was a solitary person by nature, but before he evolved beyond the point of needing sleep, his mind was prone to stumbling into the dreams of nearby beings on accident. When he was transformed into a halfling, his mind link to Nuju proved to be his undoing, as he rapidly fell in love with Stara, succumbing to his feelings for her. When he realized that his delusions that she loved him as well were wrong, he became insanely hateful and jealous of both his progenitor and the Turaga of Lightning. Trivia *Deimos' name derives from that of the Greek god of terror *Deimos' voice was inspired by that of Darth Sion, who came from the Star Wars video game ''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. His relationship with Stara was also inspired by Sion, namely the Sith Lord's feelings for the Jedi Exile in the game *As of now, Fyre and Deimos seem to be the only recorded halflings that can assert influence over Toa. Whether this is an ability all halflings possess or they alone had is still unknown Category:Characters Category:Villains